Labyrinth The Power of Voodoo
by iYuki
Summary: This is my first fanfiction... ever. It's from the awsome movie 'Labyrinth' and is about what happened seven years after Sarah and Toby got back. I hope you like it. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth- The power of Voodoo

Labyrinth- The power of Voodoo

Chapter one

"You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo-"

"Toby! Please! This is the fifth time you sing it today. And it's just eleven o'clock in the morning!"

Sarah removed her eyes from the schoolbook in front of her to give Toby a irritated look.

"I'm sowy…" Toby gave her an adorable innocent look in all his eight-year-old glory. Sarah sighed and shook her head a little in amusement.

"Where did you get the song from anyway?" she asked curiously.

Without removing his eyes from the toys in front of him, Toby said in a casual voice:

"The goblin king."

Sarah froze in her chair and stared stunned at her little brother playing happily on the floor. It had been seven years since they came back from the Labyrinth. Shouldn't he have forgotten it by now?!

The memory of Jareths cold and fearsome face appeared in her head. His eyes that always looked at her like he knew something she didn't.

Frightened she closed her eyes hard and shock her head. She'd been struggling to forget the goblin king ever since they came back. Couldn't say it was a very successful struggle, unfortunately. If only she could control her dreams while she slept, then everything would be just perfect.

"Toby," Sarah said as she rose from her seat to sit down beside her brother. "What do you remember about Jar- I mean, the goblin king?"

Toby looked at her with big wondering eyes. He was just opening his little mouth to answer when the door suddenly opened, which caused Sarah to jump in surprise.

Her father laughed.

"What's the matter? Toby's telling you ghost stories? They must be good!"

"Oh, very funny." Sarah rolled her eyes and got to her feet while her father laughed at his own joke.

"Anyway," he continued after calming down. "Breakfast is served and ready to be eaten."

"Thanks." Sarah said and reached out her hand to Toby who immediately took it.

As they were leaving her father noticed the book on her desk.

"Studying so early in the morning?" he asked while they walked.

"Yes. I've got a _major_test tomorrow, and I haven't got so much time to study today. I'm going to help Dave repaint his apartment."

"Ah, the always oh so helpful girlfriend," Michael said understanding. "Well good luck and do your best as always." He gave her an encouraging smile which she answered with a laugh.

"Thanks dad."

Sarah rushed through breakfast (which led to a few complaints from Elaine) and took an apple to eat in the car.

"See you tonight!" she called into the house before she stepped out to the chilly autumn weather and shut the door behind her.

She let out a moan of complaint when she found her car all covered with red and yellow leaves. She quickly put the green apple in her mouth and put up her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail before she started to brush off the leaves.

That's when she noticed. Behind the flying autumn leaves, by the tree outside her bedroom window, was a tall figure leaning one arm to the bark of the tree. The way too familiar dark eyes looked up from what looked like a beautiful round sphere, to watch her instead. It was hard to tell what his eyes reflected. Amusement? Irritation? _Mocking_??

Sarah froze, her eyes filled with chock and fright (which seemed to amuse him a little) Her hand was still in the air from brushing. She seemed to have forgotten how to use the right arm to lower it again.

The time seemed to stand still. His blonde hair and black robes blew softly with the wind, and with a small smirk playing in the corners of his mouth. His mouth moved a little, as if he said something. The chilly wind blew softly in her ear and suddenly it sounded like she heard his dark, teasing voice whisper:

"_Sarah_"

"Sarah!" a harsh voice suddenly echoed and roughly brought Sarah back to reality. Sarah jumped in surprise and turned to the house to see her stepmother standing on the porch, holding Sarah's car keys in her hand.

"Are you sure you should go to Dave today? You don't look so good." Elaine said, looking at Sarah's pale face with worry as she walked over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I just thought I saw… someone." Sarah's eyes flickered back for a moment to the spot she'd thought she'd seen Jareth, but quickly looked back again.

"Well, there's noone there now." She said and looked back to Sarah.

Sarah's eyes were fixed on the porch, as if she was afraid to look up. But the truth was, she wasn't afraid. Infact, the anger boiled inside her like fire.

_I can't believe it! No. I __won't__ believe it! He can't be here! I'm just seeing things after talking about him with Toby before._

_Yeah, that's it! Just my imagination playing tricks._

"Anyway," she said after returning to reality again. "I have to go now. Thanks for the keys!" She took the keys from her stepmother and got inside the car.

Before she started the engine her eyes lingered on the tree. But ofcourse, noone was there.

_Duh. Stupid…_

Angry at herself she started the car and drove off.

------

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Chapter two is done too, I just have to find time to write it down on the computer. ^^''

Please comment! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah drove quickly to Daves apartment. She wanted to clear her head as soon as possible. And what would do that better than concentrating on painting walls?

It was raining by the time Sarah got to the city. She had to park a few blocks away, hence there were no free parkinglots outside of Daves apartment.

With a sigh she grabbed her leather jacket from the passenger seat and stepped out to the pouring rain. She used her jacket as shelter over her head while she fumbleded with the carkeyes and locked the car before starting to run.

By the time Sarah got to the apartment her feet were wet down to the socks.

She got into the small elevator and pressed number five. Exhausted from running she leaned her back on the wall and closed her eyes. But as she did, Jareths face came back into her mind. She moaned complainingly and hit her forhead with the palm of her hand.

_Stupid goblin king…_

"Sarah! You're soaked!" Daved called out in surprise when he had opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I had to park a few blocks away, and it's pouring." Sarah said as she walked into the apartment. Dave gave her a sympathic look.

"You should have called me. I could've met you with an umbrella."

Sarah kicked off her shoes before bending down and removed her cold socks.

"It's okey. I just need to get warm," she stood up again and smiled at Dave. "And I'll be as good as new."

Dave answered her smile before he took her face between his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Sarah happily answered the kiss and drew her fingers through his brown hair. Dave soon broke off, but did not back away from her, nor let go of her face.

"Stay here and I'll get you something dry to wear before we start."

Sarah smiled broadly.

"Thanks."

Sarah spent all day with Dave, repainting the walls. And she forgot completely about the unpleasant vision earlier.

When the sun started to set, Sarah sat down on the plastic covered sofa as Dave came into the room with a pizza. He put it down on the table before sitting down next to Sarah.

"So!" he said and grabbed a pizza slice. "Ready for the test tomorrow?"

Sarah sighed tiredly.

"Almost. I have to pull an all-nighter." she said unhappily.

Dave smiled and kissed her forhead.

"You'll do fine. You're smart! There's no doubt you'll pass."

"Dave!" Sarah called out. "Why did you say that?! Now I'm definitely going to fail."

With a pouting face she sunk down on the sofa and gave her boyfriend a little glare. But it was difficult for her to keep from laughing, which showed on the corners of her mouth.

Dave laughed and pulled her into his arms. Sarah smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Sarah, I've been wanting to aks you something." Dave said. Suddenly serious.

"Hm?" Sarah looked up at him with wondering eyes.

"I've been wanting to ask you… If you-"

He was interrupted by the impatient ringing of his homephone in the kitchen.

With a deep sigh he got to his feet and answered.

"Hello? … Yeah, hold on a sec. Sarah. It's for you."

Sarah walked over to him with a surprised face.

"Elaine." he explaned as he gave her the phone. She nodded understanding before putting the phone to her ear.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Sarah. I'm sorry, but we need you to come home. A friend to your father and me is in the hospital. We need you to watch Toby while we are gone." Elaine said with stress in her voice.

"Yeah, absolutely. I need to go home now anyway. No problem." Sarah assured.

"Thank you. See you when we get home." Elaine said before she hung up.

Sarah hung up and went to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Dave. Something's came up. I have to go home," she said and put her shoes on. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"No. Nothing. It can wait." Dave said with disappointment in his voice, and handed her her jacket.

"I'm sorry." she said again and placed a kiss on his lips before she opened the door.

"See you later princess." Dave smiled to her. Sarah put the back of her hand on her forhead and sighed dramaticly. Dave laughed and put his hand on the doornob.

"Hurry up, dramaqueen. I'll call you later. Im case you've fallen asleep."

Sarah smiled and pushed the elevator button.

"Thank you."

The elevator doors opened and Sarah walked in.

"Love you." Dave called as the doors closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry about the short and… kinda pointless chapter X]

I wanted to give you an insight to Sarahs life a little. Hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rain had stopped when Sarah left the building. But instead it had been replaced by lightning with following thunder and strong winds.  
Sarah hurried to the car and drove home in a haste.

As she pulled into the driveway infront of the house, all the windows were dark. The only light was from the lamp over the front door on the porch.

Quickly Sarah ran to the house and locked up the door before she went in.

"Hello? Toby?" she called as she shut the door and locked it again. She didn't get an answer.

_He's probably sleeping._

She turned on the lights and threw her jacket on the sofa.  
On the table next to the stairs by the phone she found a note. It was from Michael.

'_Hi darling.  
__Sorry about going away before you got home. It sounded pretty bad when they called from the hospital.  
__See you when we come back.  
__Love  
__Dad  
__PS: Toby's already sleeping, so you can just study and check in on him every now and then. Thanks again.  
__D.S'_

With a sigh she went to the kitchen and got a fruit and a bottle of water before she started to walk up the stairs.

Suddenly a lightning struck nearby and everything went black. Startled Sarah ran the rest of the stairs to the lightswitch and turned it on and off a couple of times. When nothing happened she moaned tiredly and went for Tobys room to see if he was okey.

_This is just my luck…_

She quietly opened his door and stack her head in.  
"Toby?" she whispered, but got no answer. She smiled for herself and was just going to close the door when her whole body froze. There was someone in the room!  
It was quiet steps, but she could definitely hear them. She held her breath and listnened more carefully. She was wrong. There were several steps! Walking quietly at the same time.

Terrified, she clutched the apple in her hand, ready to throw it on the intruders and took a deep breath, bracing herself, before she quietly opened the door again and went in.

The apple fell from her hand the second she entered the room.  
Toby was sound asleep in his bed. Sorrounded by goblins! Their yellow eyes watched Toby eagerly.

"Say it! It's not difficult, just say the words!" one of them whispered in a small voice.

"Has he said it yet?" the bigger of them asked in a clumsy loud voice.

"_Sjyss!!_" all the goblins said angrily. The bigger quickly put his hands over his mouth, realizing his mistake.

Toby moved in his sleep. All the little goblins held their breath, fearing he would wake up.

"Sawah…" he mumbled in his sleep.

The goblins laughed quietly. "This is it!"

"Goblin king…I wish..." he started to mumble. "I wish the goblins would come and… take… away… right n-"

"Toby!" Sarah screamed and sprinted to Tobys bed and pulled him away from the goblins, into her arms. She held him tightly against her chest and backed slowly towards the door. But it was too late.

"Now…" Toby whispered before he tiredly opened his eyes.

"Sawah?" he asked confused, but Sarah didn't respond.

Instead, she was watching the goblins who started to walk towards them.

"You heard the boy." one of them growled with a big grin on her face.

Suddenly the big windows across the room flew open and a white owl flew into the room. But as the lightning struck the owl grew. Changed form untill Jareth was standing by the windows, one hand at his side.

"Hello Sarah." he said softly, the corners of his mouth curved to a small amused smile. His long hair blew over his shoulders from behind, as well as his black and darkblue robe.

Sarah stared at him with shock and held Toby closer.

"_No..!_"

-----

End of chapter three! ^^ I hope you liked it! I sure enjoyed writing it.  
I'm working on chapter four at the moment. Don't know when it'll be ready.  
But I promise you that I'll put it here as soon as it's done.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment! =''D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jareth looked at her with a little smile and tilted his head a little to the right.

"Now Sarah. Is that how you welcome an old friend?" he asked with hidden amusement in his voice.

Sarah looked at him coldly.

"You're no friend of mine, goblin king." She tried to keep her voice from trembling.

"Hm?" his smile got a little bigger. "At the moment that may be true. But that will have more than plenty enough time to change. To hope for the better."

His eyes dropped to Toby in her arms, who looked shyly and a little scaredly at Jareth and waved a little, but kept his other hand around Sarahs neck.

"I won't let you take him." She said protectively and pulled him away from Jareth.

"Oh, I'm not here for the boy." Jareth answered casually and took a few steps into the room, coming closer to Sarah and Toby.  
Sarah backed untill her back hit the wall.

"Then why are you here?" she asked without taking her eyes from Jareth.

Jareth stopped and looked around a little, ignoring her question.  
After looking around the room, he looked back at her again. His eyes wandered over her face and then over her body.

"My, Sarah. How you've grown." He looked at her face again and smiled. "You've gone from a princess, taking care of her hated baby brother, to a princess who paints her lover's walls."

Sarah opened her mouth in shock to ask how he knew that she's been painting.  
But… she didn't really want to know how he knew, so instead she said:

"Answer the question."

His smile disappeared.

"I'm here to obey the law, Sarah. The words _has_ been said."

He sighed annoyed when she didn't understand and turned his back to them.

"I have come to take _someone_ with me to the underground," he turned his upper body back a little towards her. "You, Sarah."

Sarah's mouth fell open as she stared at Jareths calm, cold face. She could see traces of triumph in his eyes. His lips looked like they were holding back a grin.

"No!" she finally said. "I won't go back to that awful place!"

Jareth's eyes flashed in fury as he turned entirely to Sarah. Even though his face remained calm, the anger in his eyes caused Sarah to look away.

"The law must be obeyed. You know that better than many, Sarah."

It was true, she did know that. But she wouldn't admit it.

She opened her mouth to fight back, but Jareth was suddenly right in front of her.

"Do I need to remind you of that you don't have any choice in the matter?" he asked, and he couldn't help but to smile, if only just a little at her surprised expression when he came so close.

"Or perhaps," he continued and started to walk about the room. "You don't want to see your _dear_ friends Higgle and that fur ball."

Sarah's heart stung at the memory of her friends, whom she had tried to call so many times, but they never came…

She looked angrily at Jareth, who was throwing her old teddy bear Lancelot in his gloved hand before he threw it away like garbage.

"That's _Hoggle_ and 'that fur ball' has a name!"

Jareth turned to Sarah again with annoyed eyes.

"Come now, Sarah. I don't have all night." he said with restrained anger. His patience was running low.

"N-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence before Jareth once again was in front of her, taking her wrist in a firm grip.

"Put the boy down or I'll take him as well. You can't stop me Sarah." he said coldly and Sarah knew he was serious.

She looked down at Toby before looking back at Jareth and nodded a little. With triumph back in his eyes he smirked and let go of her wrist.

Sarah walked Toby back to his bed and put him down.

"Toby," she said softly. "I have to go away for a little while. But don't be afraid. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Pwomise?" Toby asked, looking at her with big eyes.

"Promise." she smiled to him.

"Sarah!" Jareth said impatiently from the windows. All the goblins stood around him, looking at her.

Sarah gently kissed Toby's forehead before tucking him to bed.

He looked at Jareth and the goblins by the window and waved again.

"Goodbye goblins. Goodbye goblin king." he said in a small voice.

The goblins all waved back. "Goodbye goblin child!"

The bigger of them stopped waving and looked at the others.

"Has he said it?" he asked with a surprised face.

All goblins stopped waving and turned their eyes to their stupid friend.

"Idiot!"

All of them started to call out things at the same time, causing a minor chaos.

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Quiet!" he angrily called out and kicked the goblin closest to him, causing the whole group of goblins to fall to the floor.

"Sarah." Jareth raised his right arm in Sarah's direction in a gesture for her to come to him.

With an unhappy sigh she got to her feet and walked over to Jareth who gently put his hand on the small of her back.

A warmer, softer wind blew in from the windows.

Once again the enormous labyrinth stretched out below the hill where Sarah and Jareth were standing. The goblins had all disappeared.

Sarah's heart began to race when she saw the labyrinth with the castle in its middle.

Somewhere down there, hopefully unharmed, where her friends.

_Hoggle…_

Jareth let out a short, quiet chuckle, as if she'd said it out loud, and removed his hand. He leaned in from behind and said softly in her ear:

"Welcome back, Sarah."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wohoo!! The Labyrinth!! =''D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah's head was spinning with all the memories that came back at the same time. She could see the entrance gate far down where she had met Hoggle for the first time.

'_You're horrible!'_

'_No, I ain't. I'm Hoggle!'_

She smiled a little for herself and started to walk down towards the entrance.

"We're not walking, Sarah." Jareth said from behind her.

Sarah turned around surprised.

"We're not?"

Jareth shook his head a little.

"Why not?" She couldn't help the disappointment in her voice.

"You won't find Hedgewart down there, Sarah." Jareth said as he walked to her and nodded towards the gate. Sarah felt the anger boil up inside her.

"What have you done to him?" she asked in a growl.

Jareth's eyes became cold.

"Now how did you come to the conclusion that _I _have done anything to your little friend?" he asked calmly, which gave Sarah an uneasy feeling.

"It would all make sense!" Sarah said angrily. "That would explain why he hasn't come when I've called!"

Jareth looked at her with a little smile.

"Or perhaps he chose not to answer when you found yourself a lover."

Sarah couldn't help but to blush at his choice of words.

"Dave isn't like that..." she said quietly.

"Oh he isn't? He certainly considers himself to be." Jareth said with a smirk and put his hand at his side.

Sarah blinked surprised.

"What do you know about that?"

Jareth smiled broadly and leaned closer to her.

"I know more than you would think, Sarah. However, now is not the time to talk about that." He put his arm around her shoulders without saying anything more.

"What are you doing?!" Sarah exploded, but went quiet when the surrounding suddenly disappeared!  
It was just her, Jareth and nothingness. Even though it only lasted for a part of a second, Sarah got frightened and held on to Jareth's shirt with both hands and shut her eyes tightly.

She opened her eyes again when she heard Jareth's chuckle above her head.

They were in the castle. In a place she'd never seen before.

They were standing in the middle of a corridor. On one side there were only brown, wooden doors, broadly separated. On the other side there were just windows that were viewing the labyrinth far below. But it was from a side she'd never seen the labyrinth from before.  
In the distance, the ocean spread out like a big blue cover on the ground. Together with the sand colored walls of the labyrinth, it looked quite... magical, in a charming way. Like when you suddenly see a color in a black and white movie.

Stunned Sarah looked out the windows at the late night sparkling ocean.

"Still frightened, Sarah?" Jareth suddenly asked amused.

Sarah blushed when she realized that she was still holding on to Jareth's shirt, half covered under his cape, like a little child.  
She quickly jumped away from him.

"D- Don't be ridiculous! I was distracted by the scenery, that's all." She said, carefully avoiding looking at his face, fearing he would see her red cheeks.

He smiled a little.

"I'm glad it takes your fancy." he said, obviously enjoying himself.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Look at me Sarah." Jareth said calmly.

Sarah took a discrete deep breath before looking at him again.

His robes were now hanging sloppily over the window closest to him. Underneath he was wearing black tights with matching boots, a big white tunic shirt under a black vest.

_He really hasn't changed one bit!_

Jareth waved his hand towards the doors on Sarah's left.

"You may choose whichever room that takes your fancy. They are all at your disposal."

Sarah ignored him and watched him without even looking at the doors.

"I want to know what will happen to me." she said coldly.

Jareth looked calmly at her.

"Now is not the right time for that conversation. Tomorrow, all you want to know will be told." Jareth said before a quite… mocking smile spread over his lips.

His smile gave Sarah a bad feeling. She opened her mouth to ask more, but Jareth spoke before her.

"Goodnight, dear Sarah." he said, still smiling before he suddenly disappeared. Leaving her alone in the quiet corridor.

_Stupid goblin king…_

She childishly stuck out her tongue at the place Jareth had disappeared before angrily walking into one of the doors.

The room was nothing special, Sarah thought at first. It contained a comfortable looking bed with white sheets, a brown wardrobe and a beautiful desk with a big mirror on the wall in front of it.

The room was dark. The windows were all closed behind what looked like big black doors that covered the whole wall, except for one beautiful door in the middle that was white.

Curiously Sarah went to one of the black doors and tried to open it. But it had no handle and no space to tuck her fingers in to pull it open. Irritated she stepped away from the door.

_What is the point of having doors you can't open?!_

She turned around to the bed to go to sleep when she suddenly spotted a sand colored rope, hanging next to the door she came in from.

She considered leaving it alone since she didn't really trust the goblin kings things. But, as usual, her curiosity took over and she walked over to the rope. She paused when she held the rope in her hand.

_Well... If I fall down through a hidden hatch in the floor or something, at least I'm out of here._

With a deep breath she pulled the rope downwards. A loud crack followed from that motion. Like when you open a door that's been closed for a very long time.

"Oh my God..."

The black doors had all opened at the same time when she pulled the rope.

The sunrise brightly hit her eyes as it slowly rose over the sparkling ocean, filling her bedroom with a soft orange color.

Stunned she opened the white door and stepped out to a big, beautifully carved balcony. Below her the labyrinth stretched out in a beautiful, rich nature green. Sarah almost began to cry over its beauty. A soft breeze caressed her face when she quickly dried off a single tear with the palm of her hand.

She took a deep breath before she went inside again.

She stopped when she saw something reflecting the sun on the desk. Something that wasn't there before. She walked over to the desk and found a music box of glass. Inside it was a doll in a beautiful silver white dress with a big skirt. When she picked it up from the table, the doll started to spin slowly to a melody she recognized too well.

That night returned to her dreams more often than any other dreams she had from her last visit.

She had been searching for Jareth.  
She had _wanted _him.  
The way they had danced as if they were alone.

Sarah laid down on the bed with the music box next to her. She watched the doll dancing to the soft melody until sleep took over her mind, repeating that night once again.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

This was a REALLY funny chapter to wright! That scene from were they were dancing is my favourite scene in the movie! Couldn't stop smiling when I saw that! So, ofcourse, I had to use it. ^^  
I hope you liked it! Please comment. =D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Sarah opened her eyes again after a few hours of sleep, she noticed that the music box where no longer on the bed.  
Surprised she looked over the edge of the bed, fearing it had fallen to the floor during her sleep.  
Her head snapped up when the music suddenly started to play from behind her. She turned around on the bed to see Jareth leaning on the wall next to the bed with the music box in his black gloved hand.  
"You, Sarah, are a very nostalgic woman," he stopped the music and threw the class box back on the bed with a cold smirk. "I'll never get the song out of my head now when it's been playing for five hours straight."  
Sarah blushed involuntarily and looked angrily at Jareth.  
"What were you doing in my room?" she asked coldly. Jareth chuckled quietly once.  
"I haven't been in your room Sarah." he said calmly.  
"Then how do you know it's been playing?" she asked.  
Already knowing the answer, a round, clear crystal sphere appeared in Jareth's hand after a flick of his wrist. It sparkled beautifully in the sun as it was elegantly laying on the top of his fingertips.  
Angry, Sarah quickly jumped up from the bed to stand in front of Jareth.  
"What's the matter with you?! You can't spy on me! It's rude! How do you-"  
She got quiet when Jareth suddenly stepped closer to her with fury in his eyes. Sarah's heart exhilarated when he was so dangerously close. She couldn't back, the bed was too close.  
"Have you learned _nothing, _Sarah?" he asked coldly, his eyes burning into hers.  
Sarah looked down to avoid his intense gaze as she put her hands on his brown leather jacket and tried to push him away. Or at least keep him on some distance.  
"Of course," she said angrily and gathered enough courage to look up at him again. "You move the stars for no one."  
Jareth said nothing for a few seconds. He didn't move until the fury in his eyes began to disappear.  
"Nostalgic." he murmured amused before stepping away from her and turned towards the door. "There are clothes for you in the wardrobe. Use what you like." He started to walk to the door.

_Like I would wear anything from you…_

He was just going to open the door when he stopped and turned to her again.  
"When you are done, Sarah, come downstairs. I will be waiting."  
And with that he left the room.  
Sarah didn't move. She just stood there, staring into space until she slowly put her hand over her heart that was still racing.  
Why did it do that? Why did it beat so fast and so hard?

_It's just because I'm angry, it's just because I'm angry, it's just because I'm angry…_

And she _was_ angry. Really! What about privacy?

_Stupid goblin king…_

Without even opening the wardrobe to look at its content, she went after Jareth.  
The corridor was as quiet as before. When she had shut the door behind her, she confused looked from right to left. With a sigh she chose a random direction and started to walk.

_Thanks for the directions…_

She didn't have to go far at all. Just around the corner, there was a small sand colored spiral staircase of stone. When she stepped into it she noticed that it continued going up even though she was so high up already. Curious as always she started to walk up. The higher she got, the more nervous she felt.  
When she finally reached the top, there was nothing but one long corridor ahead, lightened up by small windows. At the end of the corridor there was a big opening.  
Slowly she started to walk through the corridor. She froze, paralyzed as soon as she walked through the opening. There were stairs everywhere! On the roof, on the wall, upside down, at the side… She could almost see Toby climbing the steps of the stairs, happily unaware of her panic.

_Toby…_

She continued to walk until she reached a very steep edge where she stopped and looked around.  
The words echoed in her head. She opened her mouth and repeated in a whisper:  
"Everything I've done-"  
"I've done for you."  
She jumped from fright and looked up to see Jareth stand above her, upside down on what looked like the upper part of a stair.  
"And _I'm_ nostalgic?" she asked, feeling a little happy because he remembered.  
"I thought I told you to go downstairs, Sarah." he said, suddenly behind her. Sarah quickly spun around.  
"Yes, you did." she answered casually.  
He raised his eyebrow and put his hands on his sides, looking at her with his usual cold expression.  
"Well then, Sarah. How come you're here?" he asked, stepping a little closer to her. Sarah's heart began to race again.

_It's just because I'm angry…_

"Why should I respect your wishes when you don't respect mine?"  
Jareth clutched his teeth.  
"I have done nothing _but _respecting yours and your families wishes!" he claimed, trying to stay calm.  
"Oh, really?" she asked coldly. "Then why am I still here?"  
"Isn't it obvious, Sarah?" he asked, stepping even closer.

_It's just because I'm angry…_

She shook her head, unable to speak. He leaned in a little.  
"Because if I let you go I wouldn't respect your baby brother's wishes, now would I." he said triumphantly with a mocking smile.  
The anger exploded inside her.  
"Why…! You…! I…! Stupid goblin king!! I hate you! Just let me go home!" Sarah  
yelled at him, letting her anger out.  
Jareth ignored her mood and suddenly took her face between his gloved hands, causing Sarah to immediately fall silent.

_It's-just-because-I'm-angry…_

He was dangerously close again.  
"Why do you hate me so much, Sarah? What have I done to deserve it?" he asked coolly.  
"Except for kidnapping Toby and making me run through your labyrinth to get him back you mean?" she asked with raised eyebrows, fighting desperately to keep the blush from her cheeks.  
"All of respect for your wishes, Sarah," he said with calm patience. "You cannot hate me for that."  
"Do you want to bet on that?"  
"There must be something else…" he said and looked into her eyes, as if he was carefully searching for something.  
Because of panic and lack of anything to say, Sarah quietly whispered:  
"You're making me miss a test…"  
Jareth's eyebrows pulled together a little as he removed his hands and gave her a weird look.  
"A what?"  
"A… test?" she said as if it was more of a question to herself.

_What am I saying?!_

"Do you really want to return home, Sarah? To the boring everyday life of humans? To marry that lover of yours and become a bored housewife with screaming _babies _to take care of?"  
The anger boiled up again.  
"What do you care?! What if I _want_ screaming babies? What if I want to become  
a housewife? What if I want to marry Dave and have a boring human everyday  
life?!" she yelled angrily, ignoring Jareth's furious eyes and how he clutched his  
teeth together. "Whatever I choose, it won't have anything to do with you. So butt  
out, goblin king!"  
"Is it really what you want, Sarah?" Jareth asked with cold calmness.  
With a flick of his wrist the crystal sphere appeared again.  
"Is that what will appear in the crystal when you look into it? Is that your  
dreams?"  
He held up the crystal in front of her, keeping his eyes on hers.  
She couldn't help but to look into it, but as soon as the image of herself in the  
dolls silvery dress began to take shape inside the sphere, she looked away,  
knowing that Jareth could see it too. (Which bothered her very much)  
Jareth let the sphere roll over the palm and back of his hand while he looked at  
her.  
"That's what I thought."  
"What did you think?" Sarah asked coolly.  
"You still dream of a fairytale life, Sarah," he said calmly, and with another flick  
the sphere disappeared. "You won't find that up there."  
Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes. Not knowing how to feel or what to say.  
She felt angry, yet sad. No. More than sad. Devastated. As if her heart was  
pulling in two different directions at the same time. Could it be that Jareth was  
right? … Did she really want to go back to the 'boring human life', as he put it?  
That feeling caused her eyes to water.  
Jareth looked down at her with no expression at all except his usual cold.  
Without saying anything, Jareth suddenly started to lean in towards her.  
Sarah's heart raced and beat so hard in her chest that he could probably hear it.  
Yet… she didn't move. The space between them was slowly getting smaller.

_What's the matter with me? Move. Move! Dave!!_

Sarah didn't hear the familiar roar from outside until the whole castle suddenly  
started to shake, causing both Jareth and Sarah to turn to the windows.  
"Sawaaaah!" called a familiar voice that could only belong to one.  
"Ludo!!" Sarah's heart raced as she ran to the windows and looked down to see  
her three friends on the courtyard. Fighting off goblins with big rocks that was  
rolling everywhere on the ground.  
"Greetings fair maiden! Feel no fear, for we are here to come to thee rescue! Forward. Forward I say! No, not that way, Ambrosius. I dare say that's quite the  
opposite of forward!"  
"Sir Didymus!"  
Her heart sprinted as she saw her tiny, troll looking friend break through the  
gates, barely knowing what he was doing.

"_Hoggle!_"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry about the delay with the new chapter. I've had a bit to do these last few  
days. Hope you liked this chapter! ^^  
Don't forget to comment please. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Sarah turned around Jareth was no longer there. She didn't understand why her heart sunk a little in her chest when he wasn't there, but she ignored the feeling.  
Avoiding to think about how he had nearly kissed her, Sarah ran down the staircase to the bottom. She stepped right out to what was supposed to be the throne room.  
Jareth was sloppily sitting in the throne, one leg over the armchair. Around him was a chaos of goblins running everywhere with small weapons and all talking loudly at the same time.  
Many of them fell over when the castle shook. Jareth absentmindedly thumped a riding whip on his boot, completely ignoring the chaos around him.

Sarah hadn't moved when the two doors across the room from Jareth flew open. Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus on his dog horse bursed in.  
"Ah. Hoghead." Jareth said, unsurprised.  
"Hoggle!!"

Sarah didn't care about all the goblins that fell when she ran across the room to her friends.

"Sarah! No, wait! Oh, stop that." Hoggle complained when Sarah threw her arms around him in a tight hug after getting down on her knees. He was smaller than she remembered.

"Hoggle…" she said again, tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, yes. I'm same ol' Hoggle. Will you stop that now?" he said bothered, but she could still hear the happiness in his voice, though he tried his best to hide it.  
She let go after a while.

"I've missed you so much." she said and got to her feat. Hoggle smiled at her.  
"Ludo." Sarah hugged her big fluffy friend and buried her face in his fur.  
"Sawah friend." Ludo said happily.  
"Sir Didymus!"

Didymus bowed to her, which was just as well. He still smelled from the Bog of eternal Stench. She didn't really want to hug that smell.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked smiling.  
"Well, saving you of course!" he said and moved out of the way from the doors and waved to her. "Come on!"  
"Sarah," Jareth stood up from his throne and started to walk over to them, which caused Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus to back nervously.  
Sarah looked at him, unfrightened, but then she remembered the event in the tower and lowered her eyes.  
"I'm willing to make an agreement similar to our old one," he said, slightly amused. "If you manage to find your way through my labyrinth again, you may go home."

Sarah blinked a little surprised.

"Really?" she asked, but then looked suspiciously at him. "What's the catch?"

Jareth smirked coldly.

"If you don't make it, Sarah," he walked around her, but stopped when he was next to her and leaned in to her ear. "You have to stay in the underground. Forever."

Sarah felt her stomach turn, but kept a straight face.

"All right. Fine. I've managed to go through it once, I could do it again." Sarah said coldly.

Jareth walked away from her and sat down on the throne in the same position as before.

"Don't take my labyrinth too lightly, dear Sarah," he said, as if he was hiding something. "A lot has changed during these seven years. You won't find it quite as easy as before."

Without saying anything, Sarah turned her back to Jareth and began to walk.

"Oh, and Sarah."

She turned her head to him again.

"I won't make this easy for you. And as before, you have thirteen hours."

Feeling even more nervous, Sarah continued to walk again, followed by her friends.

"Are you all right, Sarah?" Hoggle asked as soon as they were out of the Goblin City.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you? Are you hurt?" she asked and gave them a worried look.

"Fear not my lady! Every cut and bruise from battle makes only stronger and braver warriors to protect maidens such as thee!" said Didymus lightheartedly.

Sarah smiled a little and walked with Hoggle as they took a right into the labyrinth.

"Hoggle," Sarah said in a low voice.  
"Hm? What is it Sarah?" Hoggle asked, looking up at her.  
"Why haven't you come when I called?" she asked unhappily, looking down on the ground.  
"Oh, how we tried, my lady," Sir Didymus said sincerely. "But it was a battle I'm afraid we could never win."

Sarah looked at them a little shocked.

"What? You couldn't come?" Sarah asked.  
"Mirror bad." Ludo said complainingly.

Hoggle walked with his eyes fixed on the ground and with a grumpy expression.

"Hoggle, tell me what happened!"

Hoggle snorted.

"It's just as they say. We couldn't go through your mirror. We could hear and see you… But you neither saw nor heard any of us." he said with a tone that matched his grumpy expression.

"But how did you know I was here?" she asked surprised.  
"We saw Jareth when he was in your home through your mirror," Hoggle explained, but then he looked guilty. "I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner…"

Realizing how much they must have hurried to save her, Sarah smiled thankfully.

"Thank you Hoggle. And don't worry about not being able to come. It's not your fault." she said and smiled to him.  
Hoggle sighed and smiled back a little.

"At least you're back now." he said, but then his smile disappeared.  
"What's the matter, Hoggle?"  
"I'm helping you to go home again." he muttered.

Knowing Hoggle, her probably wanted her to stay in the underground.  
Sarah smiled a little, but said nothing. She wouldn't be able to make him feel any better.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okeee~  
I promise that I will hurry to upload a new chapter since this was… kinda boring.  
I promise it will get better! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The labyrinth was much darker than she remembered. They walked nonstop all day and long into the night talking about old times and what everyone's been doing these past seven years.  
They met no obstacles on the way except for small pixies when they were walking through a swamp after six hours of walk.

They hadn't seen the pixies at first until Ludo accidentally stepped on one of them. In result they were chased by dozens of small, light green, angry pixies with blue eyes that tried to bite them with small, extremely sharp teeth.  
They were all in pretty bad shape when they finally got out of the swamp, leaving the pixies behind.  
Sarah got bitten in the hand, Ludo was pretty much bitten everywhere.

"Pixie bad. Pixie no friend!" he complained sadly.

Sir Didymus's noble steed Ambrosius had sprinted away as soon as he smelled danger, so sir Didymus were just in bad shape because of hurt pride for missing 'a most challenging battle of evil versus good'. Hoggle had bite marks too, only that he was too proud proud to admit that they hurt. But he wasn't too proud to mutter when he thought that no one heard.

"Stupid swamp pixies… Just wait til' I come back with my fairy spray…"

Other than that, they weren't attacked by anything.  
Sarah thought that to be very odd.

_Didn't Jareth say that it couldn't be so easy this time? That the labyrinth would be more dangerous? I don't understand…_

Now they had four more hours to go.  
They came to a forest looking place where they took a rest.

"Did he really mean what he said before?" Sarah suddenly asked.  
"Who?" Hoggle asked, not understanding.  
"Jareth! About the labyrinth. That it's more dangerous than before?"  
"Oh," Hoggle said as he leaned his back to a tree. "Yes, it is."  
"But why? Wasn't it dangerous enough when I was here?" she asked, feeling the anger coming crawling.  
"I guess it wasn't. When you defeated Jareth all those years ago, he decided that the labyrinth wasn't good enough. That it was too easy. So now it's filled with more magic. Darker magic and more dangerous creatures."  
"The better the battle!" Didymus happily called out. Ambrosius cried a little next to him and hid his face under his paws.

Ludo was already sleeping. Sarah was leaning on his comfortable fluffy arm to keep warm.

"I think it's been pretty quiet except for those swamp pixies earlier." Sarah said and rubbed her no swollen left hand with the bite mark by the thumb.  
"Yes, fortunately for us." Hoggle said. "But it's during the night you should be most carefull."

Sarah nodded while she yawned. She hadn't got nearly enough sleep for almost two days and was beginning to feel the result of it.

"Do you think we'll make it? Out of the labyrinth I mean." Sarah asked tiredly.  
"Yes, if we keep our luck. I'm sure we'll make it." he said grumpily, but still managed to smile a little to her. "You should sleep, Sarah."  
"No, I'm fine." Sarah said, trying to hide the tiredness in her voice.  
"It's okay. I'll keep watch. If anything happens I'll wake you up." he said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Now go to sleep!" Hoggle said impatiently. He still felt uncomfortable whenever he made her happy.

Sarah smiled a little and shut her eyes as she leaned her head on Ludo's arm.

"Thank you, Hoggle." she mumbled before she fell asleep.

It was still dark when Sarah opened her eyes again.  
She was cold and her head hurt as well as her neck because she was now leaning against the hard bark of a tree.

_What happened to Ludo's soft and warm fur?_

"Hoggle, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked as she tiredly sat up.  
She got no answer.

"Hoggle?"

Still no answer.  
She felt cold down her spine as she looked around to see that she was alone.  
Quickly she got to her feet.

"Hoggle?! Ludo?! Sir Didymus?!" she called into the dark, silent forest.  
No answer. No sign of life what so ever. Not even wind in the trees.

Suddenly a loud crack sounded in the darkness behind her.  
She spun around, but saw nothing.

"L-Ludo?"

Another crack. This time from the side. Closer.

"Sarah!! RUN!!"

Sarah's heart stopped when she heard Hoggle's voice call from deep inside the darkness.

"Hoggle!!" she yelled back, terrified.  
"RUN!" he yelled again, even further away.  
"Hoggle, where are you?! Ludo?!?! Sir Didymus!??! "

Instead of getting an answer, she began to hear the sound of something running. Like paws. Big paws, quickly running around her in the darkness where she couldn't see.  
Sarah froze from fright. Only Ludo's feet could sound that heavy, and he certainly wasn't that fast. And he didn't walk on four legs.

Suddenly everything got quiet. There was no sound again, except for Sarah's own nervous breathing and racing heartbeat.

"H-Hoggle…?" she whispered toward the trees.

There was nothing at first. But as Sarah's eyes got more accustomed to the intense darkness, she thought she saw something moving. Up and down, as if it was breathing.

That's when it jumped out.  
Sarah screamed as the big wolf- looking creature landed a few feet away from her.  
Its body was covered with short, dark grey fur. Its back was sharply curved, all the links of its spine sticking out from under its skin.  
Its face was like a dogs whose nose had been grotesquely pushed into its face, its eyes a bright yellow.  
The paws was not of a dogs. It was big monkey feet with long, sharp black claws. The long tail and its thin long legs made it look out of proportion. Its thinness made its ribs stand out disgustingly much. Its big ears sat on the sides of its head, pointing up in a sharp edge like devil ears.

Sarah was paralyzed. Completely unable to move or make a sound.  
Terrified she looked at the big creature that looked back at her.

_Come on Sarah! Move!_

They just stood there, looking at each other when the creature suddenly drew back its upper lip, revealing rows of sharp, discolored teeth.  
It growled at her before it let out a loud, spine freezing roar that put Sarah in control of her body again.  
Without wasting one more second, Sarah began to run through the forest, the creature following quickly behind. She could her its heavy paws hit the earthy ground and its razzling breath coming closer.  
when she looked back her whole body went cold from fear. There were two following her now! The new one was smaller and thinner than the first.

She ran so fast and so long that her legs and lungs began to hurt, but she ignored the pain, fearing for her life.  
Suddenly she got out of the forest and was now running with high stone walls om both her sides. She panicked. She had nowhere to turn! It just continued straight ahead as far as she could see.  
She wouldn't be able to shake them off… It was over…

_Toby…_

Sarah kept pushing herself to run. The pain in her legs and lungs got worse for every step she took and caused her eyes to flicker.  
The creatures kept coming closer. Sarah could almost feel their breaths on her neck.  
She had felt it coming, yet she could do nothing about it. Her legs gave up.  
She fell down on the hard stone ground, gasping for air. Every breath hurt her lungs.  
Exhausted she turned around to see the creatures stand above her.  
Sarah's sight was now so bad that she could only see their bright yellow eyes, shining in the darkness.  
Giving up, she closed her eyes, face to the ground and waited…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks for all the comments you've been giving me!! I'm really happy that you like it.  
Chapter 9 coming soon. =D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sarah was surprised. She could still hear the creatures' razzling breaths above her, yet nothing happened. As far as she could hear, they weren't even moving.  
She opened her eyes a little.  
The creatures weren't even looking at her anymore! Their eyes were focused on something behind her and there was something reflecting in them.

_Are they… scared?_

Sarah looked back, but saw nothing. It was nothing but rocks that reflected the moonlight a little.  
Yet there was something. Something that made the creatures frightened. The smaller one looked back to the forest and took a step in its direction, but with a little cry it remained by the bigger one, stepping around nervously.  
The bigger one on the other hand, did not move.

"And what do we have here?"  
Jareth's voice suddenly came from behind her.  
Relieveness washed over Sarah at the sound of his voice. But then she got annoyed.

_What does it look like?! What's he doing here anyway? Stupid goblin king…_

She opened her mouth to tell him off when another voice suddenly was heard.

"Nothing."

Sarah's eyes turned to the big in shock.

_Did it just speak?_

"Nothing?_ Nothing_?!" Jareth said angrily and walked around Sarah towards the creatures that were both backing at his approach.  
"We haven't touched her! Honest!" the smaller one said sacredly in a high voice.  
"Oh, no. Of course you haven't." Jareth said as if he was joking and chuckled.  
The creatures laughed a little with him, looking nervously at each other.  
Jareth stood next to the bigger one and looked at Sarah, who was panting on the ground.  
"Of course you haven't," Jareth said in a more serious tone. "No, that would mean that you were going against my orders not to kill or touch the girl."

He turned to the creatures that tried to hide how scared they were.

"No, we would _never_ do that, Your majesty. We are honest creatures. Really! This was only an innocent game of 'Who bites first'!" the small one said lightheartedly, hoping to get off the hook.  
"Will you be quiet!!?" the bigger roared to the smaller, causing Sarah to jump as well as the small.  
"We're sorry, your majesty," the big one said calmly. "This was nothing more than a stupid misunderstanding."

Jareth didn't look merciful at all.

"You _do_ realize what will happen to you now, don't you?" he asked coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"We can go home?" the small one asked hopefully.

Jareth smiled a cold smile that made the creatures back scaredly again.

"In a manner," Jareth said and walked around them. "You will be sent to a _new_ home."  
"Oh please no… Not the-"  
"The Bog of Eternal Stench!" Jareth said and laughed as the two creatures sprinted passed him, into the forest and disappeared in the darkness. Tails between their legs.

Jareth put his hands at his sides, looking quite pleased with himself as he turned to Sarah. He walked over to her and held down his black leather gloved hand to help her up.  
Still being angry about the event in the tower, Sarah ignored his hand and got up on her own. Her legs were shaking after running and still hurt, so she leaned on the wall closest to her, avoiding to even look at him.

"Sarah," he said as he put his hand on the wall in front of her and leaned in till they were at the same height. "Is that how you thank someone who just saved your life?"  
"I didn't ask for your help," she answered, still exhausted and started to feel a little funny. She started to fumble her way towards the forest, walking passed Jareth who removed his hand and stood up when she started walking. "You're wasting my time."  
"Where are you going?" Jareth asked. Sarah didn't like the hidden amusement in his voice.  
"I'm going to save Hoggle and get out of this darn labyrinth!"  
"You're too late, Sarah."

She froze on the spot.

"What do you mean 'I'm too late'? There's still time!" she said, feeling panic crawling in.  
He chuckled a little.

"Yes, there's still time. But you see, Sarah. You're not even half way."

Sarah had to hold on to the wall harder to prevent herself from falling down.  
Jareth smirked at her shock.

"Ah, Sarah," he sighed as he walked over to her. "I told you I wouldn't make this easy for you."

He tilted his head a little when Sarah let go of the wall.  
Her head was spinning and her sight flickered even more than before.

"You're lying…" she said weakly. "There's still time… I can make it…"  
Her hand where she had been bitten thumped hard with her heartbeats, but she was too dizzy to focus on it.  
"I… have to save him… Hoggle…" her own voice echoed inside her head, as if it was empty. Her mouth felt dry. "I… can make it… I promised…"  
She tried to take a step forward, but her legs suddenly folded beneath her and she fell.  
The last thing Sarah remembered was being catched and the feeling of an arm wrapped around her shoulders before she left the cold ground.  
She was being held against something soft and warm. It felt like the thin fabric of a shirt. She could hear a hearts soft beats against her ear before everything disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^  
Don't forget to comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Now she just needs to rest."

Sarah woke up to an unfamiliar voice. There was the sound of small steps and a door opening and closing.  
She was still a little dizzy, but she felt a whole lot better than before.

"Hoggle..." she whispered.  
"Yes, Sarah?" Hoggle's voice was just beside her head.

She opened her eyes and looked around in the bright room.

"No..."

She was back in the castle! In her bedroom and the sun was up!  
Hoggle was standing by her bedside that reached to his chin, looking at her shocked and sad expression.  
He looked sadly at her, realizing what she ment.

"Sorry, Sarah." he said and looked shamefully down on the bed sheets.

She turned her head to him. His whole nose was covered with white bandages.

"Hoggle! What happened?" Sarah asked shocked.  
"Well you fainted and-"  
"Not to me! What happened to you? Where you also chased by those things? Where's sir Didymus and Ludo? Are they alright?"  
"They're fine," he said, waving it away with his big hand that was also bandaged. "Yes, we were chased too. They took us while we were sleeping."

_So much for keeping watch..._

"But we got away and when we got back you were gone…"  
"Hoggle, you're hurt." Sarah said, looking at the bandages.  
"Ah... No I ain't!" he quickly put his hand behind his back and looked innocent.

Sarah sighed.

"You still got bandages on your nose." she pointed out with a smile.

Hoggle crossed his eyes a little when he looked at his big nose.

"Oh, damn it..." he muttered grumpily.

Sarah held up her left hand to see that it also was bandaged.  
She looked surprised.

"The swamp pixies were poisonous," Hoggle explained grumpily. "That's why you fainted."  
"Oh..." Sarah said understanding before she laid her hand down again and looked out of one of the windows.  
"So I'm stuck her now huh?" she said in a low voice, almost whispering.  
"I'm sorry, Sarah..." Hoggle said again, hanging his head towards the floor.  
"Hoggle, I need a moment..." Sarah whispered, feeling her throat getting thick.

Hoggle looked at her before he nodded and left the room, leaving Sarah alone.

When he had gone Sarah sat up on the bed. On the bedside table next to her stood the music box. She looked at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and threw it across the room. It broke against the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces that sparkled in the sunlight before falling onto the floor. The doll fell on top of the shreds, face down. Sarah cried when she laid back down and buried her face in the pillows.

_Toby..._

Sarah neither left her room, nor let anybody in. She didn't even eat.  
She cried a lot.  
But it was for a reason she didn't understand.  
Of course she was crying because she would never see her family again, but she cried even more because she wasn't heartbroken.

_What's wrong with me?_

She fell asleep when the sun set, dreaming of home.

Sarah slept through most of the next day. She didn't wake up until the sun had started to set because she was hungry.

Feeling much better in her hand and head, she got out of the bed.

"What the..?"

She wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Instead she was wearing some kind of a long, white nightdress.  
Surprised she walked over to the big wardrobe to search for her clothes. She opened the doors to find the wardrobe empty. There was nothing there except for one thing, hanging right in front of her.  
The dolls dress. _Her_ dress.

Sarah had forgotten how beautiful it was. She carefully drew her fingers over the beautifully cut skirt, enjoying the feeling of the soft, heavy fabric against her palm.

_Oh, it will just be for fun._

She removed the dress from its hanger and put it on the bed before taking off her nightdress.

_It still fits!_

She looked happily at her reflection in the mirror. She still looked as beautiful as she had done seven years ago, though her face looked a little older more mature.  
She looked at the remains of the music box on the floor and sighed, regretting that she had broken it.  
The rumbling of her stomach brought Sarah back to the present.

_Back to reality..._

When she turned back to the bed, the nightdress was gone.  
She looked on the other side of the bed. Not there.  
On the floor. Not there.  
It was nowhere to be found!  
Irritated and hungry she crossed her arms, which was a bit difficult with the dress' big arms.

"Stupid castle. Stupid goblin king. It's not fair!" she muttered as she walked over to the door and opened it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okey... Chapter 10... What to say? x]  
Chapter 11 is coming as soon as possible.  
I apologize for eventual typos, but I only have a certain amount of time to write this down on the computer, so I don't have time to fix all the mistakes.  
Hope you understand. ^^'''  
Anyway thanks for reading and DON'T FORGETT TO COMMENT! It's what's keeping me to continue writing x''D

Thnx!

…

DAVID BOWIE! ( *.,* )  
There, I said it and I feel better for it! x''D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sarah froze when she was standing on the stone stairs last step.  
The throne room was not a throne room anymore!  
She was stepping right into a big white ballroom. Music was playing from somewhere she couldn't see. The whole room was stuffed with dancing couples and people (or whatever they were) running around, talking and laughing.  
She could see everyone, yet… she couldn't find Jareth.

_Oh, I get it… I'm just dreaming. I just have to find that glass wall, smash it with a chair and I'll be out of here. Piece of cake._

She slowly began squeeze her way through the crowd. But it was difficult. As soon as she passed someone, another appeared right after, so it took her a long time to get anywhere.

She went through the whole room without finding the glass wall. Every wall was the same regular white, decorated with thin white curtains in front of beautiful crystal lamps.

All the people and the loud sound of their laughter began to make her feel a little claustrophobic and uneasy.  
She started to squeeze her way back to the stairs. She started to feel dizzy again of all the running people and that she had spin around so much to find her way through. But even though she walked, it felt like she didn't go anywhere.

_What am I doing here?_

Her breathing began to accelerate. She felt completely lost and started to feel panic. She didn't want to be here. She was scared!  
Sarah shut her eyes tightly as the surrounding began to spin in her head. With taking a few deep breaths to calm down, she prepared herself to sprint through the ballroom nightmare.  
She opened her eyes with tightly closed fists. But before she even began to run she suddenly saw Jareth in the crowd, watching her. He was wearing elegant white gloves, grey tights with black boots, and a beautiful midnight blue jacket with gold and silver details that sparkled a little in the light. His always messy blonde hair had a few blue highlights.  
Sarah's heart immediately calmed down. She didn't move when Jareth slowly began to walk over to her through the crowd, who respectfully moved out of his way. His face was unreadable. None of them spoke as he took her hand in his and put his hand on the small of her back at the same time she put her bandaged hand on his shoulder.  
Once again it felt like everything disappeared. Sarah couldn't even hear the music when Jareth slowly began to turn with her over the dance floor.  
Everything felt like magic. Every second that passed Sarah found herself didn't want to end. She wouldn't even notice if someone blew a horn in her ear.  
They danced close, yet it didn't feel close enough. Everything was so natural, but at the same time it felt so wrong.  
The longer that passed, the more enchanted Sarah became with his eyes. It was just him and her in the beautiful room. Or so she thought.  
They were suddenly brutally separated from each other when someone fell between them, down on the floor. The loud laughter that followed made Sarah realize where she was again.

_What am I doing?!_

Quickly she ran through the crowd, away from Jareth and out through the closest door. She ran out to a big backyard. The rain was pouring down so much that it felt the same as a shower. Across the yard was the beginning of the labyrinth's grass walls, stretching up high towards the crying sky. In front of it was a fence of light grey stone with roses carved into it.  
She ran all the way to the fence, ignoring the rain and how heavy the dress became when it was quickly soaked.  
She leaned her arms against the fence, looking up to the sky. The rain cleared her head when it hit her face. She took deep breaths, trying to think straight.

"Sarah."

Sarah quickly turned to the castle to see Jareth stand by the door, one hand at the side. The anger built up inside her. She didn't want to see him.

"Leave me alone." she said darkly, looking away.

She heard him chuckle a little.

"Tell me Sarah. What do you think of your new life?" he asked calmly as always.  
"I hate it," she turned to him with fury in her eyes. "Just as much as I hate you!"

He tilted his head a little.

"Do you know what, Goblin King?" she continued angrily, letting the words flow. "I'm sick of your games! And I don't just hate you for making me miss a test! I hate you because you're selfish! And you're a cheater! And you're mean! And you're a kidnapper! And you're the goblin king-"

She was so busy counting different things she hated about him, that she didn't notice that he was slowly walking towards her through the pouring rain, until he was staying right in front of her.

"And you're… you're…"

She lost track, looking up at him.  
"What, Sarah?" he asked, looking back at her with seriousness.  
"Unfair…" she whispered.

Her heart beat faster as he leaned towards her, and caught herself slowly doing the same.  
Sarah closed her eyes as their lips met in the pouring rain. The big drops soaking down their faces.  
But Sarah didn't care.  
She didn't even feel it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeeeze! You should see the page where I've been writing this chapter. Woah, I haven't changed anything I've written that many times before in my life!! O.o

Anywhooo… I hope you liked it!!

Don't forget to comment. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sarah bursed into her room and slammed the door shut behind her, her heart in her throat.

She had kissed him back!

Jareth!

_The goblin king!_

The man with the blackest heart she knew!

She thought back to how she had suddenly backed away from him and ran without a word. She ran nonstop all the way to her room.  
The shreds from the music box where gone and on the table was a trail with food.  
She could impossibly eat now...  
As quickly as she could, she got out of the dress and threw it into a corner. Her old clothes were back, laying on the bed. Happy to wear her old jeans again she put her clothes on and sat down on the bed.  
What was she supposed to do now? She had to leave before it got worse.  
Easier said than done.

_Yeah right. I'll just demand to be sent home. And then what? Kick him if he says no?_

She laughed a little at the thought before she threw herself back on the bed with a moan.

_I have to do __something__._

She fell asleep while trying to figure out a plan to escape, which turned out to be pretty much impossible.

She woke up early the next morning, still clueless about what to do.  
As she sat up on the bed she was surprised to see a wooden basket filled with fruit in the table by the bed. Starving she grabbed a red apple and began to eat.  
But then she changed her mind.  
What if it was one of Jareth's tricks again like last time with the peach?  
She waited a few seconds to see if anything happened to her. When nothing did, she shrugged and kept eating.

"Sawah!"

Ludo's sudden calling from outside made her jump before she ran to the windows and looked out.  
If Sarah hadn't heard that it was Ludo, she really would have believed it was a big mummy standing on the yard beneath her window.

"Ludo! Are you all right?" she called to him.  
"Ludo hurt! Pixie no friend!" he called back unhappily.  
"You poor thing! Wait there, I'll come down to you, okay?"  
Ludo nodded in response.

Sarah hurried our of her room and down the stairs, but she came to a sudden stop when she suddenly heard Hoggle's voice. She hid behind the wall, only looking out to see Hoggle stand in the middle of the room.

"Y-You wanted to see me, your majesty?" Hoggle said in a weak voice.  
"Higgle." Jareth said expectedly.  
"Hoggle..."  
"Yes," Jareth didn't pay attention to him. "I have a favor to ask of you."  
"A f-favor, your majesty?" Hoggle asked as if he'd misheard what Jareth had said.  
"Yes, a favor," Jareth said tiredly. "Or an order. Take it as you please."  
"What kind of favor?" Hoggle asked, now a little suspicious.

Sarah could hear Jareth get up from the throne and walk a little. Probably towards Hoggle.

"I need you to keep Sarah from leaving the castle," he said with seriousness. "She mustn't, under any circumstances, get into the labyrinth."  
"Keep her in the castle?!" Hoggle said surprised and a little shocked. "But your majesty... _Why?_ I don't think I can..."  
"Oh come now Hogbrain!" Jareth said impatiently. "Do as I say or I'll send you to the Oubliette!"

There was silence.

"No," Hoggle suddenly said. "I won't do it. I won't do anything against her will."  
"You don't want her to leave now, do you?" Jareth asked calmly.

There was silence again. Sarah looked out even more to see Jareth squat down to the same level as Hoggle, who was looking down on the floor.

"Oh dear. Poor Hoghead," he said with faked sympathy, putting his leather gloved hand over his mouth. "You always have to help her get home against your will, don't you?"

Hoggle immediately looked bothered and turned away from Jareth.

"I-I ain't never said it was against my will!" he said, trying to sound sure of himself.  
"You want her to leave then?" Jareth asked, seeing through Hoggle's acting.

Silence again.  
Jareth stood up and walked out of Sarah's sight.

"That's what I thought." Jareth said, pleased.  
"But why don't _you _keep her in the castle?" Hoggle asked upset.  
"Now why do you ask?" Jareth asked coolly. "Could it be that you don't want to carry out my orders?"  
"You know I don't..." Hoggle answered quietly. "But I'll do it anyway."  
"Good." Jareth said indifferently, not caring about Hoggle's feelings. "Otherwise you would have made me do something I'd rather not."

He suddenly walked back in sight, now wearing his dark red leather jacket.  
Without saying anything more he left the castle.  
Hoggle looked after him.

"Damn you, Jareth," he muttered. "I'm so stupid..."

Sarah was completely lost. She didn't know what to do.  
If she left she would put Hoggle in really deep trouble...  
But if she stayed she would be breaking her promise to Toby.

_But why won't he let me out of the castle?_

Sarah saw Hoggle walk out of the castle with a grumpy expression. Regret was written all over him.

_Poor Hoggle... Stupid Goblin King._

Now she was really a prisoner.  
She had to sit down.

_What should I do...?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sarah was completely clueless about what to do when she left the castle after Hoggle.

"Ah! Sarah, don't come out here! It might be uh… dangerous!"

Hoggle jumped up from the rock he was sitting on and tried to turn her to go in again.

"It's okay, Hoggle. You don't have to do that." Sarah said calmly, looking down at Hoggle. "I heard you."  
"Er… Heard what?" he asked with played ignorance.  
"It's okay, I'm not mad," she said and smiled a little. "I won't go into the labyrinth."

Hoggle's expression got grumpy and sad again as he began to walk around a little.

"Argh! You should be mad at me, Sarah! I deserve it. I'm just a big coward," he said, turning to her.  
"No! You're not a coward, Hoggle," she said. "I would have gotten mad if you had chosen the Oubliette!"  
"You would?" Hoggle asked surprised. "Why?"  
"Because you're my friend," she said and smiled. "And I don't want you to be locked in such a place."

Hoggle looked bothered and sighed, disappointed at himself before he looked up at Sarah.

"So… You will stay here now?" he asked carefully.

Her heart ached a little when she nodded.

"Yes. I will stay." she said, coming to a desition.

He smiled before looking down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sarah…" he said.  
"What happened to 'I ain't gonna apologize'?" she asked smiling.

Hoggle couldn't help but to chuckle a little.

"Well I ain't gonna anymore!" he said firmly, crossing his arms.

Sarah laughed.

"Good! Now let's go. Ludo's waiting for me in the guarden."

Hoggle still looked a little nervous about her being outside, but said nothing.  
Sarah pretended not to see it and went to take care of Ludo. It helped her take her mind of her situation.

She spent all day together with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.  
It was relaxing to be with her friends again. Hoggle didn't speak much though and often looked around just to make sure that Jareth wasn't there. Sarah got really annoyed by that, but didn't comment on it. Instead her anger and hatred for the Goblin King grew stronger.  
When the night spread over Labyrinth, Jareth still hadn't returned.  
Sarah said goodnight to her friends when they were standing by the castle doors.  
"From here I bed thee a good night, my lady." Sir Didymus said. "And if you would ever come to need rescue during your evening, do not hesitate to call."  
Sarah smiled.  
"Thank you, Sir Didymus."  
"Bye Sawah." Ludo yawned tiredly.  
"Goodnight Ludo. Goodnight Hoggle."  
"Huh?" Hoggle turned back to Sarah after looking over his shoulder once again. "Oh, um. 'Night Sarah."

Feeling the anger boil inside her, Sarah went into the castle.  
Still no Jareth. The once again messy throne room was completely empty.

_Fine. I'll just wait here till he comes back!_

Determinated to scold Jareth for threatening Hoggle, she sat down on his throne and waiting, arms crossed.  
She waited long enough to fall asleep.

It was still dark when Sarah awoke from pain in her neck. She must have been sleeping in a weird angle.

_Oh great…_

Gently she stretched her neck and yawned.

"Comfortable?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry about the delays with the chapters. But now I uploaded two! =D *proud*

I hope you liked them and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.  
Oh. And don't forget to comment will you?? ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sarah looked back to see Jareth stand behind the throne, looking down at her with his hands at his side.  
Surprised she quickly began to stand up, but Jareth grabbed her shoulder.

"Sit down," he said and pushed her down on the throne again.

Sarah crossed her arms while Jareth walked around the throne to stand in front of her.

"So, Sarah... For what reason do I find you here?" he asked and tilted his head a little to the left.  
"Because I need to talk to you," she answered coldly.  
"Is that so?" he asked, not really listening while he removed his leather jacket and sloppily threw it into a corner.  
"Yes!" she said annoyed and tried to stand up again, but sat down after getting a look from Jareth. She glared at him while she said: "About you threatening Hoggle. How cruel are you?!"  
Jareth looked coldly at her and crossed his arms over his chest. He chuckled a little as his lips curved up to a smirk.

"Are you sure you're so much better than me, Sarah?" he asked coolly.  
"What?!" Sarah spat, offended.

Jareth's smirk disappeared as he put his hands on the thrones armchairs, squatting down to Sarah's level. Sarah leaned down as he came closer.

"Are you treating Hoggle so much better than I do?" he asked in a calm voice. "When you make him help you to get home, even though you know that he wants you to stay. Isn't that cruel?"

Sarah was completely taken off guard by his words. She looked down on her hands, knowing he was right.

"He doesn't have to help me," she said in a low voice. "I'm not forcing him..."

Jareth snorted with a laugh.

"And what would you say if he said that he wouldn't help you, Sarah? 'Thanks for nothing Hogwart'?" he repeated her own words with a smirk. "Wouldn't it ruin your _friendship_?"

Sarah glared at Jareth with fire in her eyes.

"Of course it wouldn!" she exploded furiously, getting up from the throne. She didn't care about how close she and Jareth were standing because of it. "Hoggle will be my friend no matter what he does! Unlike you! No one trusts you! You're alone and you deserve it!!!"

Sarah was so angry that she had to clutch her fists to restrain herself from hitting the man in front of her.

"I do have someone that trusts me, Sarah." Jareth said calmly, amused about something.  
"Oh, really? Who?" Sarah asked. She didn't believe him at all.  
"You." he said with a smirk.

Sarah was so surprised by his answer that she began to laugh as she walked around a little.

"Believe me! I trust you least of all here," she said and froze when she turned and found that Jareth was no longer there. "Jareth?"

She felt a little uneasy, suddenly being alone, hearing nothing but her own breaths. She looked around, but he was no where to be found.

"You say you don't trust me, yet you eat the fruit I give you."

Jareth was suddenly back, sitting sloppily on his throne.  
In his hand he held a red apple that almost looked blood red against his black leathered glove. He chuckled before he threw the apple to Sarah who catched it.

"I thought I told you not to go into my room," she said coldly.

Jareth sighed tiredly, rubbing his forhead.

"Really Sarah, this isn't going anywhere. So unless you have something important to say, go to bed."

Sarah looked furiously at him before he threw the apple at him. The apple hit the back of the throne. Jareth was gone once again.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Sarah called out annoyed.  
"Does it bother you?" Jareth asked, right behind her. His dark voice sounded a little teasing.  
"Yes!" she answered angrily, turning to him.  
Jareth grabbed her chin as soon as she had turned and looked coldly into her eyes.

"Then stop acting like a child throwing things." he said annoyed and let go of her. Instead he started pacing around her. "I'm tired of trying to keep you safe when _all _I get for gratitude is you hate!"

Sarah looked at him in surprise.

"Keep me safe? From what?"

Jareth stopped his pace and just took one step closer to her.

"Everything!" he said, flinging out his arms a little. "It's exhausting me!"

Sarah glared at him in silence while he went and sat down on his throne after throwing away the apple over his shoulder.  
He leaned his cheek against his fist with an absentminded look.

"Well if I'm such a bother, you should just send me home." Sarah said in a low voice, looking away.  
"Yes, perhaps I should." he mumbled as if he was talking to himself.

Sarah didn't understand why her heart sunk deep within her chest at his words.  
There was silence between them. Sarah was looking down on the floor, trying to figure out her own mixed feelings while Jareth was looking into his crystal sphere, elegantly balanced on his fingertips. His face was unreadable.  
Sarah turned away from Jareth and began walking towards the stairs.

"Then send me home..." she said quietly and went to her room, deep within her thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sarah was laying in bed, staring into space. Her fight with Jareth wouldn't leave her mind.  
For some reason his words still hurt.

_What's the matter with me? I want to go home!  
-No you don't-  
I wanted him to say that!  
-No you didn't-  
Why am I feeling like this?  
-Because you want him to want you to stay. You like him more than you want to admit-  
WHAT?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I hate him! I just don't want to leave my friends again.  
-Yeah, you keep telling yourself that...-_

Sarah violently shook her head, trying to keep the little voice in the back of her head to shut up. With a determinated expression she got up from the bed and tore all the sheets off. She tied the edges together to a long rope and tied one of the edges to one of the black doors before throwing the rest out the window.

_I have to get out of here!_

Feeling _very_ nervous about climbing all the way down without protection, she put her hair up in a ponytail and got up to one of the windows.  
It suddenly felt _alot _higher, and height had never been her best friend, to speak in those terms. She had to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths to brace herself before managing to sit down and grab the sheets.

_Just don't look down..._

She slowly put her legs over the edge and slid off the window, holding her breath. With clutching the sheets so hard in her hands that her knuckles whitened, she managed to put her feet against the big brick wall and started climbing down.  
But after climbing halfway she stopped and looked up, wondering if running away really was a good idea. As she looked up she saw that one of  
the windows highest up was lit.

What if it was Jareth's room?  
What if he would look out and see her?

Hurrying her pace, she continued climbing as quietly as she could.

It went surprisingly good! Feeling a little proud of herself she jumped the last few meters and landed softly on the ground.  
Smiling to herself, she began to run.  
She neither met, nor saw anyone throughout the Goblin City.  
When she got through the gate, out to the dark labyrinth, she suddenly shilly-shallied again.

What would she do if she actually got out of the labyrinth?  
What would she do if she _didn't?_

_Problems to deal with when the time comes._

She took a left into the labyrinth and began to jog, turning every now and then to follow new roads. It felt so much better and calmer when she didn't have a time limit.  
Suddenly it was like she heard Jareth's voice from the first time they met in Toby's room.

"_Sarah... Don't defy me."_

It was just like he had whispered it to her.  
Sarah quickly turned around, sure that she would see the Goblin King stand behind her, but found nothing but the labyrinths empty walls.  
She couldn't help but to feel a little nervous over Jareth's reaction when he finds out that she have left the castle. She looked up to the castle, not yet far away behind her, hesitating, momentarily changing her mind. But with a deep breath, she turned her back to the castle again.

_He probably knows already, so it doesn't matter now. I have to prove to him that he doesn't own me! I'm not his prisoner!_

Feeling even more determinated to make it out of the labyrinth, she kept going.  
She took a rest after a few hours of constant running and jogging. The sun had begun to color the horizon in pretty, warm colors. She was completely surrounded by the labyrinths brick walls. Every turn looked exactly the same.

"This is going to take a while..." she murmured tiredly as she sat down on the uncomfortable ground and leaned her back on the wall. "I wonder what the others are doing... I hope Hoggle's alright..."

She felt a little worried about her friends, but didn't get much time to think about it before sleep took over her mind.

She had neither heard, or felt how she was being followed by a big black shadow, quietly climbing after her on the labyrinths high walls.  
The shadow was now right above her as it slowly began to climb, head first, towards her sleeping body.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, I admit. I'm proud of myself for managing to upload two new chapters today again! =3  
I hope you liked them!! ^^

Btw, do you know any place where you can buy Labyrinth the Novel? I want to read them so bad!!! ;___; Plz tell me! And is the second book also about Sarah and Jareth or is it about someone else?? Don't spoil when answering.

But now you'll have to excuse... I'm gonna make Kurara dance the magic dance with me. *evil grin*

Kurara: O__O *runs away screaming*  
iYuki: *starts running after, but stops and add* And don't forget to comment on both chapters, please. Later!!*sprints after Kurara*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sarah's eyes snapped open as she felt a hot breath brush against her neck before a low growl made her muscles freeze. She was way too afraid to look up to find out what it was. Her instincts only told her to run. To get as far away as possible. With eyes tightly shut she slowly grasped the wall for support before suddenly jumping forward. A chill passed through her body as she felt the back of her head brush against something hard and hairy on her way away from the wall. She sprinted forward, but she didn't even manage to take three steps when the shadow landed on the ground in front of her.  
Sarah tried to scream, but not a sound leaved her lips. It was the same kind of creature that she had been chased by before. But there was something wrong with this one... Very wrong. Its eyes were blood red and pointed out. Its body was much closer to the ground, making its legs stick out in weird angles. Like a lizards legs. Its fur was so black that it was hard to see its composure.

The creature growled loudly at her, showing rows of broken yellow and brown teeth.  
Sarah stared at it, completely terrified. Its crazy eyes watched her carefully, almost as if it was waiting for her to run. Just for the fun of the chase.

Sarah backed up against the wall. Her eyes focused on the animal that did not move. Then she got an idea. Praying that it would work she sprinted to the left. The creature reacted immediately. It jumped forward towards her, but before it reached her, Sarah quickly ducked. The creature hit the wall behind her with a loud crack. Sarah shrieked from fright and excitement from accomplishment, taking her chance and ran for it. The creature let out a howl of fury before sprinting after the girl.  
It was hopeless! Every turn she took, every stair looked exactly the same no matter where she went or how long she ran. The creature was constantly on her tail like a cat and mouse game. Whenever she thought she had been able to shake it off, it was always just around the corner. It was a miracle that she'd been able to escape with nothing but cuts and bruises... or bruises to be, more likely.

She suddenly came to a stop when she came to a place where the road split into three different paths. Surrounding her was cold stone walls, so tall that the sun didn't reach her. The stones were covered in dark moss and dead tree branches that circled upwards. The floor was white of mist that was so thick that seeing her feet was impossible.

Sarah's heart beat hard in her chest from running and the constant panic. Without thought she ran into one of the paths and hid behind an opening in the wall. She could hear the creature come to a stop and sniff for her scent. It growled and walked around the three paths, looking into each one. For some reason it seemed like it couldn't find her scent.  
Sarah heard its claws scratching against the ground as it walked. She became completely unable to even breath when she heard it:  
The sound from the creature was coming closer! Its sniffing was just on the other side of the opening.  
Its boney monkey hand suddenly clutched the edge of the opening, its nose coming into sight, sniffing the air.  
Sarah put her hands over her mouth, forcing herself not to scream as her eyes searched for a way out. Her legs suddenly started to shake. Against her will she suddenly let out a shriek as she noticed a big, hairy spider slowly climbing on her shoulder, its leg touching her chin as it walked. She had always hated spiders. A tear ran down her face as she felt her limit come closer.  
She looked towards the creature that had stopped its sniffing at the sound of her shriek. It seemed like it was listening for yet another sound.  
She wouldn't be able to control herself much longer... But then to her relief, the spider jumped off her shoulder and disappeared in the mist on the floor. With a soundless sigh of relief she looked around again. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted another opening on the wall, maybe ten meters from where she was hiding. As quietly as she could, she began to fumble her way forward, keeping her body pressed against the cold eyes was constantly fastened on the creature that had once again began its sniffing before its nose suddenly drew back and disappeared behind the wall. Its claws revealed that it was moving away from her.  
Quickly she ran the rest of the way without making a sound.  
She paused at the opening that revealed nothing else but one single, small corridor, the other side from her was pitch black, so she couldn't tell how long the corridor was. But without wasting one more second she restarted her running through the darkness. She ran nonstop when suddenly the sun shone over her, blinding her. But she welcomed the light, feeling relieved.  
The graveyard looking walls were gone, and instead she was surrounded by trees. As she looked back she stared into nothing but blackness. Startled she backed away and noticed that the darkness looked like a big, flat portal reaching up over the treetops. She reached out to touch the black vault portal, but as dark smoke started to reach out and circle itself around her wrist as if to pull her into the nothingness, she quickly pulled back and ran in between the trees.  
She didn't have to run far as she reached a sign that was attached to a week looking stick in the ground. There were no arrows on it to show the way. Surprised she stopped in front of the sign and read the only words written with big, black letters:

'**THIS WAY, THAT WAY OR ANY OTHER WAY?'**

"What?" Sarah asked aloud, a little irritated. "What kind of a direction sign is this?"

"A very good one I dare say!" an annoyed voice answered out of nowhere before it snorted.  
There was only one place the voice could come from and as Sarah took a closer look at the direction sign she noticed how one of the 'o's was moving slightly.

"Umm... Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Sarah said a little guilty.

"Oh, well I'm quite used to it I admit," the sign said casually. "How can I be of service?"

"I need to find a way out of the labyrinth. Can you help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure I can!" the sign said happily to Sarah's excitement. "Are you and your friend going the same way?"

Sarah's eyebrows drew together.

"My... friend?"

Sarah turned around to see the creature crawling towards her, its lip pulled back over its teeth. It didn't look happy as it started running with a rusty roar.  
Sarah screamed, quickly turning back to the sign.

"No, it's not coming with me!!!" she screamed in panic. "Please, hurry and tell me which way to go!!!"

The sign laughed calmly, obviously in no rush to help the terrified girl to Sarah's frustration.

"I can't show you the way unless you tell me which way you'd like to go." The sigh said.

"I don't know! Anywhere!" Sarah said feeling the creature quickly coming closer. In panic she screamed the first thing that came into her mind:

"DOWN!!!"

"Down you say, down you'll go. Have a nice and pleasant trip."

The ground underneath Sarah's feet suddenly separated, making Sarah fall through it. She looked up to see the creatures gleaming red eyes look down after her with a furious howl as the ground quickly grew together, leaving her in darkness once again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I am SO sorry for the **HUGE** delay in uploading this. I've been drowning in stuff to do over here… *mumble mumble*  
Oh well. Now you have one more chapter. I hope you like it! ^^  
Later!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sarah fell without stop. No helping hands this time, not a sound. Only darkness.

_Down?! What kind of a smart move was that?!_

It felt like she'd been falling for ages before it felt like gravity slowly seized to exist. She was falling more slowly now.

"Hey... It feels like I'm flying!" she said happily to herself, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. But unfortunately, the happiness didn't last very long as she finally hit a hard stone ground. With a moan from a little pain, she rolled over on her back and looked around. She couldn't see a thing! Not even her hand in front of her eyes as she rubbed her forehead before getting to her feet. A chill from cold went through her body as she stumbled around in the darkness, keeping her arms wrapped around her body to keep as much warmth as she could.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly, releasing one of her arms and held it in front of her. There was nothing but cold air. She suddenly came to a stop, her heart felt like it stopped beating for a second.

_What if... what if I'm in the Oubliette?_

She sank down on the ground, feeling forgotten already.

"What if I'll never get out of here..." she whispered. "Oh, if only Hoggle was here..."

_No! I can't give up yet. If there's a way in, there's a way out!_

She got to her feet again and began to walk forward again, faster than earlier.  
The coldness seemed to get more and more intense every minute that passed. Moving became more difficult and she couldn't stop herself from shivering from freezing. Yet... there was nothing.  
Giving up she sank down on the ground, pulling up her legs to her chin. Her whole body shivered so much that her teeth hit each other. She wrapped her arms around her legs, fighting desperately against the cold.

"Now what do I do?" she asked herself and let out an uneven sigh. "S-stupid labyrinth... S… Stupid J-Jareth..."

She leaned her head on her knees, feeling tiredness taking over her body. Her eyelids felt heavy as the cold numbed her whole body. Her mind screamed at her to fight the sleep, not to disappear into unconsciousness. With a last struggle, her frozen lips separated and stuttered the words:

"I... I wish I would be out of here..."

"Well then why didn't just say so?" a deep, kind mans voice suddenly echoed in the dark. To Sarah's ears the voice was distant, but as hope awakened inside of her she began to hear it more clearly. Her energy returned to her, slowly, but steady. She slowly opened her protesting eyelids and looked around.

"J... Jareth?" she asked in a weak voice.

The voice laughed out loud, making the ground shake.

"Oh, I wish!" the voice laughed. "No, I'm afraid I'm just a wishing well, created by the King."

Sarah's eyebrows drew together in wonder.

"A... A wishing well?" she asked surprised as a light went up for her. "You can get me out of here?"

"Well of course! Is that what you wish?" the voice asked friendly.

"Yes!" Sarah managed to call out, feeling relief wash over her.

"So as you have wished," the voice said formally. "So shall it be!"

A stream of light shone down on Sarah's frozen body, slowly lifting her to her feet. The light didn't only bring her hope, but also warmth. The numbness disappeared entirely as Sarah found herself standing on a high, steep cliff, looking out over the sparkling ocean.

A smile played on her lips as she took a deep breath and looked down on the ground.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"My pleasure!" the voice echoed back from a distance. "I just feared that you were going to wish your way home. That sure wouldn't have pleased the king!"

Sarah froze, feeling as if someone had just thrown a big boulder on her head with big letters spelling 'idiot' on it. She looked down on the ground.

"Wait-"

But Sarah didn't get to finish as the laughter from the voice disappeared.

The anger she felt towards herself burned within her like a thousand fires.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" she screamed out, childishly stamping her foot. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!"

She slammed the palm of her hand on her forehead, feeling a breakdown coming.

"Why didn't I just wish my way home?! Idiot!!!"

Her screaming echoed over the ocean and between the trees, making a few birds lift from their branches in fear in the distance. But Sarah didn't care. Now she was tired, hungry and pissed.

"Stupid labyrinth. This is all Jareth's fault..." she muttered angrily while walking alongside with the ocean.

Time had lost it's purpose to her as she lost track of it. She hadn't realized for how long she'd been walking until the sun began to set. All the thoughts of her home and her friends... and a certain Goblin King, had occupied her mind.

Something long suddenly caught her eyes in the distance, but the suns reflection on the ocean made it difficult to see clearly.

She put her hand over her eyes to cover them from the sharp light and gasped at the sight of the bridge that stretched over the big ocean. She followed the weak looking bridge with her eyes and looked over to see the other side of Labyrinth. The maze of high walls continued on the other side, but not for long.

Sarah gasped at the sight of the end of the maze.

"This isn't such a bad place after all!" she said happily and started to run towards the bridge. As she came closer she noticed that the bridge was an old-fashioned one, made only of ropes and planks.

_I hope it'll hold..._

She quickened her pace, the eagerness taking over her mind. She was so focused on her goal that she didn't hear the sound of other running mixing in with her own... until it was too late. She looked to the side just in time to see the blood red eyes before she was tackled over the edge.

It felt like everything went in slow-motion. She could feel the creatures hands clutch around her arms as she fell. Its feet pushing away from the edge with such strong power that she gasped at suddenly flying _over_ the ocean instead of _towards_ it.

It was then panic took over. The creature roared as Sarah pulled and scratched it with all her might, fighting to get free from its painful grasp. But the creature didn't let go. Instead it fought back with its feet, tearing her clothes and the skin under. With screams of pain she hauled herself up, biting the creature's hand. The creature roared in pain, letting go of on of her arms, only to leave her hanging painfully in the other.

It felt as though her arm was slowly being separated from the shoulder, sending exploding pain through her right arm.

_Jareth..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There you have it dudes. Chapter 17~

I hope you like it though I SUCK at writing action stuff x''D

Hehehe  
Anywhooo, don't forget to review. It's what's keeping me going ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sudden roar from the awful creature, clutching her arm startled the terrified Sarah.

_What? I'm not doing anything!_

Sarah looked up at the creature that was still roaring furiously and gasped at the sight of a white owl, flinging its razor sharp claws in the creatures face.

"I won't let go!" the creature snarled to the owl in a raspy, hissing voice that Sarah would late forget. She thought she could see the fury in the owl's eyes.

That fury could only belong to one. Sarah's heart skipped a few beats as she looked, eyes wide, at the owl whose feathers seemed to glow in the orange sunset behind it. A scream of pain escaped Sarah's lips as the creature flung her forward in its fight against the barn owl. She could feel her own blood stream down her side, coloring her clothes red. There was a sudden, unpleasant sound and her screams was joined by the creature's, whose grip of her arm began to slip. The next thing she knew, she was falling freely through the air towards the ocean. The wind screamed in her ears, tuning out everything else around her.

An arm suddenly wrapped itself tightly around her waist and Sarah looked up only to stare into the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. He looked angry. His blonde hair whipped around his face and over his shoulders as he put his other arm under her legs, as if carrying her.

"Jareth..." she breathed, forgetting about the fast coming ocean beneath them both and put her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the warmth of his chest.

Everything was suddenly dead quiet. The wind had stopped its loud, never ending screaming and been replaced by the soft beating of a heart. Sarah looked up when she felt Jareth's grip around her loosen a little. Her heart sank as she took her surroundings. They were back in the throne room.

"I was so close..." she whispered sadly before her face turned red. She turned her face to Jareth, realizing that she was still in the safety of his arms, her own still around his neck.

He looked back at her coldly, yet there was something amused secretly hidden in his eyes.

"Um... You can let me go now," said Sarah embarrassed after releasing his neck.

Jareth smirked and put her down before crossing his arms over his chest.  
He said nothing, but the amusement in his eyes started to get to her as they made her feel like he knew one of her deepest secrets.

"What?" she finally asked as he didn't show any signs of speaking anytime soon. But then she became surprised. "You're not mad at me?"

"Is that what you wanted to achieve by running away," he finally asked. His voice too made the impression of hiding something amusing. "Getting me angry?"

"No," she answered in a short tone. "But I did think that you would punish me or something. Don't get me wrong!" she quickly added. "I don't want to be punished. I just don't know what you do to those who- What?!"

While she was talking she noticed that the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, as if he was trying his hardest not to laugh or, if she was unlucky, trying his hardest to control his anger.

"Relax, Sarah," he said in a restrained voice. "I won't punish you just yet. You've been punished enough as it is."

"What?" she asked uncomprehending as his words made no sense what so ever according to her.

"I think your own stupidity is punishment enough." he answered, now laughing a little.

The words hit Sarah in the face, making her mouth hang open.

"My... _stupidity_?" she repeated. The insult made her blood boil of anger.

"Ah, dear Sarah," he chuckled, putting his hands at his sides and tilted his head. "My dear, dear Sarah. You came to the very best place for those who are trying to cross my labyrinth... and you didn't even wish your way home. I actually thought I had lost you there but yet, here you are."

Jareth threw his head back in laughter, and goblins hiding in the room roared of laughter together with him. Feeling her cheeks burn of embarrassment against her will, Sarah turned her back to him, crossing her arms.

"I would have preferred it if you where mad," she muttered.

"Sarah- QUIET!" yelled Jareth over the roaring laughter from his goblins and immediately, the room fell dead quiet.

"I'm not too happy about you breaking our agreement, Sarah," Jareth said coldly from behind her. She felt his hands grab a hold of her shoulders before he turned her to him. "But more of that later," he pulled up the sleeve of the wounded arm. "First we must see to this."

Sarah had completely forgotten about her wound and gasped as she felt the sharp, thumping pain once again.

"Go to your room and you'll be seen to in a moment." Said Jareth and released her arm.

Still feeling very embarrassed, Sarah went upstairs without saying anything more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sarah's shoulder was tended to by one of Jareth's goblins soon after she'd gotten back. She'd been stitched up under some kind of sedative and was now asleep in her bed.

During the night she had a very strange dream. She tossed and turned, sweat pearls glistening in the moonlight and her mouth moved soundless words, as her chest moved up and down in heavy breaths, tough not making a sound.

Then, suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she flung herself up to a sitting position, her hair flying across her shoulders in the sudden change of position. She stared into space, her hand resting on her chest above her heart which was beating very fast.

_That was odd... _

A sudden movement from the window caught her attention, though at first she couldn't see anything but a faint siluette.

"Jareth!" she claimed as her eyes became adjusted to the moonlight. "What are you doing here?"

The mismatched eyes of the goblin King turned to rest on her before his deep, calm voice broke the silence, "You called for me, Sarah."  
A frown creased her features as her gaze met his.

"No, I didn't..."  
"Yes, you did," he persisted, slowly leaving his place on the windowsill to stand by the foot of her bed. "I admit it was in your sleep, but you did call for me, Sarah."

Sarah carefully searched his face for some kind of sign that he might be bluffing, but there was nothing but honesty in his face.

"What did I say?" she asked, feeling a little nervous.  
Jareth smiled a little and leaned down to put his hands on the bedpost. "You said my name," he told her. "I heard you the first time-"

"First time?" Sarah interrupted, surprise striking her.  
Jareth chuckled. "Yes, Sarah. The first time," he repeated with a crooked smile. "You whispered for me several times."

"You heard my whispers?"

"I always hear you, Sarah," he answered. "No matter if you shout or whisper- I will always hear you."

The way he spoke while looking into her eyes made her turn her own to the sheets to avoid his intense glance.

"Why?" she asked, still too afraid to turn her eyes up to look at him.

"Because you," he said, sounding more lighthearted. "Have a very good way of making yourself heard."

Sarah felt blood shoot up to her face and she suddenly heard him chuckle and move. The weight of the bed changed, making her body lean to the left. She looked up to see Jareth sit on the edge by her feet, his eyes back to serious.

"You also told me not to leave," he said. "That you didn't want to be alone."

"Oh?" was the only thing Sarah could say.

Jareth watched her with intense eyes, waiting for her to say something more, but she didn't. She was too confused that she'd said those things. She wasn't the sleep-talking type- she'd never done it before.

"Well..." she finally spoke, trying to find a reason for her sleep-talking. "Maybe it's because of that sedative I was given?"

"Maybe," Jareth agreed, but by the way he spoke, she knew that wasn't it. "Maybe it is the reason why you talked in your sleep. But it doesn't make you say what you don't mean, Sarah."

"What are you inferring?" she asked suspiciously, but she couldn't help but to feel as though he'd hit one of her sensitive spots.

"Are you alone, Sarah?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"Why would that matter to you?" she spit at him, bringing out a surprised frown on the King. Jareth straightened his back, looking at her astounded.

"Why wouldn't it matter to me?" he asked.

"Oh please," she snapped. "Don't act as though you care about me!"

When Jareth suddenly grabbed her undamaged arm and brought her closer to him, it surprised her to see anger in his eyes.

"Are you patronizing me, Sarah?" he growled, his eyes burning hers. When she didn't answer, he continued, "I protect you. I feed you, I keep you safe, I have given you opportunities here that you could only dream about in the Aboveground! How dare you even suggest that I don't care?!"

"Opportunities?!" Sarah shouted. "You took me away from my home to-"

"To make you a Queen!"

Sarah stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Whu-What?" she stuttered, feeling her face turn cold. Jareth sighed, releasing her arm before getting to his feet.

"I apologize, Sarah," he said. "To take you here was a mistake. You're right. I don't care. I have no right to keep you here against your will."

Sarah's eyes followed him as he walked towards the door. She felt that she was close to tears, her heart sinking in her chest with every step he took that brought him further away from her. She wanted to stop him- to ask him to stay, she knew that. But her pride stopped her. She had sworn to hate Jareth, so she refused to accept the feelings in her heart.

Tears was falling down her cheeks as the door closed behind the man she hated more than anything in the world, yet the man that she'd started to trust, to feel safe with... to care for.

Jareth- The Goblin King.

**Ok, I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay! It's been a few busy months, but now I'm home! **

**Personally I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I guess one could call this the 'chapter of realization' xD Please review and I'll write you another chapter as soon as I can! See ya! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

For the rest of the night, Sarah tossed and turned in her bed. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. When the sheets entangled itself around her legs for probably the tenth time, she threw it off her in frustration and got off the bed.

_This is ridiculous!_

Feeling angry and embarrassed about her last encounter with the Goblin King, she pulled out a white silk robe from her wardrobe and exited the room.

Restless, she aimlessly walked down different corridors without giving any thought to where she was.

_What a jerk! Who the hell does he think he is?! Making me a Queen?! Give me a break! Who would ever _want_ to be his queen? He's nothing but a selfish, stupid Goblin King! Who would want to rule this place anyway?_

She stopped by a window and looked out at the maze, enlightened by the bright full moon. With a sigh she leaned her elbows on the hard stone windowsill and let her eyes wander over the surroundings.  
No matter how hard she tried to deny it to herself, she loved the Underground. The maze held everything she could ever dream of - danger, adventure... friends...  
Sarah sighed and pulled her dark hair back before straightening up, feeling the warm breeze caress her face. She folded her arms across her chest, her hand touching the spot where Jareth had held her. It felt warm under her slender fingers and seemed to tingle at the memory. Sara looked down on her arm, amazed by the reaction when a shrill cry suddenly broke the silence, making Sarah jump and turn towards the source of the sound. It came from the direction of the stairs leading to the throne room!

Her heart beating strongly in her throat, Sarah ran towards the stairs at the end of the long corridor as the cry grew stronger. Her bare feet muffled the sound of her footsteps.

"Make her stop!" Jareth suddenly barked through the even, shrill melody of the baby's cry and Sarah came to a quick halt, barely halfway down the twirling staircase.

"I'm trying!" a poor goblin in distress said and made some kind of weird gurgling sound (which was probably a way to make the baby stop crying. It didn't work.).

Jareth let out a frustrated sigh and Sarah could hear his heels move over the floor.

"Must I do _everything _myself?" Jareth hissed and the cry went dead quiet.  
Sarah froze, fearing the worst for the baby and on stiff legs; Sarah made the rest of the way down. She stopped when she reached the bottom – her body still behind the wall, keeping her out of sight. Holding her breath, she peaked out and was shocked by what she saw – Jareth was holding the baby raised out in front of him, his arms outstretched. The baby in turn was the most beautiful girl Sarah'd ever seen.  
Her hair fell down her shoulders in golden curls that seemed to glow in the light. Her bright blue eyes watched Jareth with curiosity, her small hands resting upon his leather clothed fingers.  
Sarah stared at the two, her mouth slightly open. And then Jareth said something that made Sarah's heart stop in recognition.

"You remind me of the babe," he said, and was answered by a goblin,

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

The goblins gathered around his feet and looked up at the baby. One of the goblins frowned and looked at Jareth instead, confusion written all over its ugly face.

"What power?" it asked.

"The power of voodoo," Sarah mimed as Jareth spoke, his cold eyes turned to the goblin that seemed to shrink under his stare.

"Whu-Who do...?" the same goblin asked in a shrill voice.

"You do," Jareth answered silkily, smirking as he pulled the baby in.

"Do what?" the poor terrified goblin asked, looking around at the other goblins that all looked at him with a sneer. Jareth chuckled and sang, "Remind me of the babe!"

The surrounding goblins burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Shut up!" Jareth boomed as the baby started to whine and the goblins fell in immediate silence. A goblin then grabbed a pair of sticks and began to beat them against barrels in different sizes, creating an even beat.  
Jareth turned and kicked goblins away as he moved around the room, hoisting the girl up in the air.

"I saw my babe," he sang. "Crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do?"

He went further in and disappeared from Sarah's view.

"My babe's love had gone," she heard him sing. "And left my babe blue. Nobody knew:"

Sarah looked out further to see the girl with the singing Goblin King as the goblins all fell in, "What kind of magic spell to use?"

"Slime or snail?" an old woman goblin sang from her seat on a furry carpet in the corner of the room, her furry grey hair flying all over the place as she moved with the music.

"Or puppy dog's tails?" Jareth sang.

"Thunder or lightening?"

"And then baby said?" Jareth asked, spinning the girl around, making her scream in delight. Jareth chuckled and turned around. Sarah quickly hid behind the wall again, afraid that he'd seen her. Luckily, it seemed as though he hadn't as they continued to sing.

"Dance, magic dance," the goblins sang and was answered by Jareth, "Dance magic dance."

"Dance magic dance!"

"Dance magic dance," Jareth sang and the girl laughed in his arms.

Sarah looked out again only to see Jareth throw the baby high up in the air. Shocked, she stared at the flying baby fall back down and was catched by Jareth.

"Jump magic, jump." The goblins sang, all of them jumping at the same time.  
Breathing out for a second, Sarah put her hand over her racing heart in relief, only to almost scream out in horror as Jareth threw the baby up again and _walked away_ as the baby was in midair, falling to the floor like a glove.  
Sarah stood frozen, eyes wide, on the ground with her arms outstretched as though she'd catch the falling baby herself, all sound disappearing around her as the baby seemed to fall in slow motion.  
Then, just before the baby hit ground, a goblin catched her and threw her up to another goblin sitting in the chandelier. The baby laughed, clapping her tiny hands before reaching out and pinched the goblin's big, upturned nose. The chandelier slowly got lowered down, the chains clatter tuning in with the music.

Sarah was so relieved that her legs almost gave in. She reached out for something to support herself on, only to have two goblins take her hands and spun her around the room. Sarah watched the same scenery pass her eyes over and over again in a bizarre blur of sound and colour.

Laughing baby, goblins, window, door. Laughing baby, goblins, window, door. Laughing baby, dancing goblins, window, do –

The goblins suddenly released her, leaving her spinning on her own, trying to find balance as she stumbled in circles, her robe entangling itself around her legs in a deadly trap. Then, she felt herself hit something hard and warm. A pair of hands grabbed her arms.

"You remind me of the babe," Jareth's voice said in her ear.

"What babe?" Sarah answered to her own surprise. She leaned back against his hard chest, the room spinning.

"The babe with the power," Jareth said, removing his hands only to put them around her waist. Sarah drew a shaky breath before turning her head to see him.

"What power?" But Jareth wasn't there.

"The power of voodoo," he answered by her other ear and he took advantage of her stretched neck and brushed his thin lips against it. A shiver went through Sarah's body, giving her goosebumps. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Who do?" Her voice came out weak, as a whisper. Jareth chuckled as his warmth disappeared from her neck.

"You do," he said behind her.

"Do what?" she asked, reaching up and put her hand on her neck where he'd touched her, it tingled under her fingertips.

"Remind me of the babe."

A sound made Sarah open her eyes and look down. In Jareth's hands in front of her, was the baby. She looked up on Sarah with her head tilted, probably wondering who the new lady was. The goblins laughed loudly as Sarah grabbed the baby from Jareth who removed his arms, leaving her to stand on her own.

"Quiet!" Jareth snapped, throwing his hand out over them. "Get out!"  
The goblins scurried around the room, emptying it little by little until there was only Sarah, Jareth and the baby left.  
The weight of the baby suddenly disappeared from Sarah's hands and she looked up surprised to see Jareth sit on his throne, sloppily as usual with one leg over the armchair, the baby in his lap, happily playing with his hair.

"Jareth where-" she silenced as her eyes saw what was behind him. Jareth looked at her, an evil smirk playing on his handsome features.

The even _tick- tack_ from the thirteen-hour clock turned her insides cold.


End file.
